Decisiones de una nueva vida
by Kai3d2y
Summary: A veces cuando estas solo, tiendes a buscar una manera para ocupar ese espacio vacío que queda en tu interior. Pero en ocasiones, lo hacemos de la manera más imprudente posible. En este caso, ella había tomado una decisión. No le importaba la opinión de nadie. Solo la de una. La de Renji. Ya que para conseguirlo, necesitaba su ayuda. Renruki. Algo de ichiruki.
1. Prólogo

**Exactamente no se como me ha salido este pequeño prologo, pero me gusto el resultado**

Momentos, la vida está llena de fuertes momentos. No importa como sean, pueden ser momentos felices, momentos trágicos, momentos en compañía, momentos en soledad. Cada uno de esos momentos es un mero recuerdo. Cada momento es tan solo un tiempo vivido. Explicarlos todos puede ser un gran desafío, sobretodo si cada vez van cambiando, si cada vez le dan un giro de ciento ochenta grados a tu vida sin apenas darte cuenta. Lo único que te queda, es preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto?

En la vida, no se puede tener nada por seguro, todo es un constante cambio, no importa como de grande o pequeño sea lo que suceda, siempre hay algo que lo cambia todo, ya puede ser una persona o un acontecimiento. Pero sin duda es algo que abarca todo, incluido tu forma de pensar, de actuar, de tratar a las personas. Un día puedes estar solo y al día siguiente te puedes encontrar en una extraña compañía que nunca lo habrías imaginado.

Pero después de este cambio, llegan las decisiones. Algo que según las consecuencias puede llegar a ser una tontería, y otras veces, puede ser la cosa más difícil que has tenido que elegir. Una mera decisión que al igual que los acontecimientos cambian toda tu vida. La gente, siempre puede tener miedo a las decisiones, siempre hay un riesgo. ¿Cómo sabes si has elegido lo adecuado? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubieras escogido otra opción? Eso es algo que nunca se podrá saber, lo único que nos queda es seguir con nuestras decisiones y sobrellevar las consecuencias que pueda atraer. ¿Pero cómo serán?

Esta es la historia de dos amigos que se verán arrastrados a una nueva vida como consecuencia de sus imprudentes decisiones.

 **¿Que os ha parecido? Dejar vuestros comentarios, por favor.**


	2. Presentaciones

Kuchiki Rukia, piel pálida, pelo oscuro y corto con un mechón rebelde colocado entre sus ojos los cuales eran de color violeta, 32 años de edad. Una exitosa empresaria de uno de los multinacionales más importantes, cuyo dueño era su hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Durante sus años académicos siempre tenía buenas calificaciones por lo que tenía las puertas abiertas al mercado laboral. Pero su carrera amorosa había sido todo lo contrario. En el amor, a esta exitosa empresaria nunca le había ido bien, de alguna y otra forma siempre ocurría algo en sus relaciones, siempre pasaba algo para que se acabaran. Y a veces de la peor manera posible.

Su primera relación fue con un chico moreno de ojos azules llamado Kaien. A Kaien le conoció con 20 años, el chico era tres años mayor que ella. Con él había tenido una larga relación que duro 6 años.

Al principio todo iba bien, hasta que le presento a su hermano. Byakuya nunca bendijo aquella relación, aquel chico le parecía poca cosa para su hermana, no estaba a la altura de un Kuchiki. Pero a Rukia no le importaba su opinión. Ella quería estar con Kaien y no le importaba nada más.

Pero todo eso termino. En los últimos meses de su relación, una nueva abogada comenzó a trabajar en el buffet de Kaien, y este poco a poco se fue enamorando de esa nueva compañera llamada Miyako. Un día, Rukia llegó a la casa que compartían y les había pillado en su cama en pleno acto.

.

.

 _-¡Kaien!-exclamo la chica cuando entro en su habitación. Lo que había visto le había causado un profundo dolor indescriptible en el pecho. Sentía como en unos segundos podría llegar a desmoronarse y a caerse al suelo. Nunca se le había formado semejante nudo en el estómago como aquella vez. Y unas terribles nauseas la invadieron._

 _-Rukia- decía este sorprendido apartándose de la cama y poniéndose unos calzoncillos._

 _La chica miro a su compañera la cual se le podía ver tan avergonzada que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Rukia salió de su habitación y se dispuso a salir de la casa también. Necesitaba respirar algo de aire fresco. Necesitaba ir a cualquier lugar que no fuera su casa._

 _-Rukia espera- decía el chico siguiéndola y la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca y haciendo que ella se girara- te lo puedo explicar._

 _-¿Explicarme que Kaien? Una estúpida historia sobre porque tu pene estaba dentro de ella. ¿Eso vas a hacer?- Rukia se soltó de su agarre- No hay nada que tengas que explicar._

 _-Rukia… espera…- la chica se detuvo frente a la puerta- yo… lo siento… pero… creo que estoy enamorado de ella._

 _Aquello había sido un fuerte golpe para su corazón. Ya no era el hecho de que Kaien le hubiera engañado, sino que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Un rio de lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ella intentaba ser fuerte. Intentaba no parecer débil frente a ese chico. Si se iba a desmoronar, al menos que no fuera delante de él. Abrió la puerta y se fue del lugar. Solo había un sitio al que podría ir._

.

.

Ella se mudó a otro piso pequeño, no se veía lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar vivir en el mismo lugar donde había vivido con Kaien. Habían sido tantos recuerdos con aquel chico, que lo único que la hacían era sufrir.

Lo último que sabía de él, era que tres años después de lo sucedido se había casado con aquella chica, Miyako.

El siguiente fracaso amoroso había sido Ashido. Era un chico unos cinco años mayor que ella, de pelo castaño oscuro rojizo y de ojos marrones. Le conoció un año después desde lo sucedido con Kaien.

Él era otro empresario que estuvo un tiempo trabajando para su hermano. Al principio Rukia había sido demasiado dura con él. Tenía miedo de que le volvieran a hacer daño. Pero tras un tiempo, comenzó a confiar en él.

Estuvieron juntos dos años. Poco después de irse a vivir juntos, al chico le habían ofrecido un trabajo en otro país, por lo que se tuvo que ir.

Al principio habían seguido con su relación a distancia, pero tras unos meses, aquello cada vez iba a peor, y la chispa se apagó, por lo que los dos decidieron seguir por su camino.

.

.

 _Rukia esperaba frente a su ordenador hasta que llegara la hora acordada. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que había hablado con Ashido. Aquello no era lo que le incomodaba, lo que le hacía sentir que algo iba mal. Había estado sin hablar con aquel chico tanto tiempo, pero aún y todo, una gran parte de ella no le añoraba._

 _Miro el reloj y le hizo una videollamada por Skipe._

 _-Hola- dijo el castaño cuando contesto._

 _-Hola, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?_

 _-Bien. ¿y a ti?_

 _-Bien, también._

 _Fueron unos minutos incomodos para los dos. Ninguno sabía de qué hablar. Aquella extraña sensación había sido mutua. Al final quien rompió el hielo fue Rukia._

 _-Ashido… no estamos bien, ¿verdad?_

 _Observo como el chico suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo._

 _-Supongo que no._

 _-Ya.-murmuro la chica.- Esto es el final, ¿verdad?_

 _-Creo que sí. Es lo mejor Rukia._

 _-Sí. Adiós Ashido._

 _-Adiós Rukia._

 _Aquella ruptura fue rápida y apenas había sufrido por aquello. Era todo lo contrario que había pasado con Kaien. Aquella vez no había lágrimas, no se sentía vulnerable. Tan solo se sentía un tanto vacía y algo sola. Pero no había dolor._

 _._

 _._

Ahora, estaba saliendo con un chico, o por lo menos lo hacía. Aunque Grimmjow tenía el pelo y los ojos de color azul, sin lugar a dudas no era su príncipe azul. A este chico lo había conocido un día que había salido de fiesta con su amiga Orihime. Grimmjow era amigo de Ulquiorra, el novio de Orihime. Aunque al principio el chico no le gustase, al final termino saliendo con él, pero solo lo hacía para no sentirse sola.

Aunque muchas veces podría ser un salvaje y un violento, sabía comportarse con ella. Pero cuando se enfadaban tenían grandes peleas que podían durar días, hasta que al final ella se hartó y por fin había decidido dejarlo.

.

.

 _-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tenías que habérmelo consultado?!- le gritó Rukia. Llevaban como dos días discutiendo, pero ninguno de los dos recordaba por qué._

 _-¡Perdona por no ser tan perfecto! ¡A los demás no nos lo da todo hecho como a ti tu querido hermanito!_

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte tan siquiera a decir eso?!_

 _-¡Porque él te lo hace todo! ¡Todo por el orgullo Kuchiki! Bla bla bla- decía él en tono de burla._

 _-¡Ya no aguanto más!- termino exasperando ella- esto no está bien. Una relación no puede estar siempre cargada de tantos gritos._

 _-Si no me sacaras tanto de quicio.- le reprocho él._

 _-Grimmjow…- decía la chica mirándole a los ojos- lo que nosotros tenemos, es una relación tóxica. Nos hacemos daño el uno al otro. Ni siquiera nos aguantamos._

 _El chico suspiro calmándose por fin._

 _-Creo que tienes razón. Por lo tanto… terminamos ¿no?_

 _-Sí._

 _Aquella había sido otra ruptura tranquila, al igual que la de Ashido. Si no fuera porque días después el peliazul comenzó a llamarla borracho. Pero ella ya no quería saber nada más de él._

 _Grimmjow parecía no darse por vencido y comenzó a acosarla. Por lo que su única solución fue una orden de alejamiento, un número nuevo de teléfono y una nueva mudanza._

 _._

 _._

Todos los hombres que había tenido en su vida, al final habían resultado defraudarle de alguna o de otra forma. Solo había dos que nunca lo habían hecho: su hermano y su mejor amigo.

.

.

Abarai Renji, piel morena, pelo largo de color rojo como la sangre atado en una coleta, siempre llevaba una cinta o un pañuelo atado a la frente, tenía ojos color café, una fuerte musculatura y tatuajes tribales en el rostro, cuerpo, brazos y torso. 34 años de edad, sin trabajo fijo, actualmente camarero de un restaurante.

En la universidad no había sido un buen estudiante. Había repetido tres veces de curso hasta que decidió dejar la carrera. Nunca había sido bueno con los estudios. Pero la universidad tampoco era nada que lo llenara. Hoy en día trabaja casi de lo que puede, normalmente como camarero.

En cuanto su vida amorosa. Apenas se la puede nombrar. Solo había una chica que le había interesado en toda su vida. Su nombre era Kuchiki Rukia.

La conoció una noche de fiesta cuando él tenía 22 y ella 20. Pero con el tiempo, supo que ella estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Kaien. Por lo tanto supo que no tenía nada que hacer con ella.

Días después se la volvió a encontrar. Tras una leve charla fueron juntos a tomar algo en una cafetería, y fue allí donde entrabaron una gran amistad. Ahora Rukia era casi como una hermana, al igual que él para ella.

Además de Rukia, nunca ha habido ninguna chica en la vida del pelirrojo que le llamara la atención. Siempre había pensado que nunca se iba a meter en una relación seria hasta que no encontrara a la chica adecuada. Y esa chica nunca llegaba. Por lo que todas sus relaciones raramente duraban más de dos semanas.

Pero durante todos los años, él siempre había sido una pieza fundamental en la vida de Rukia. Siempre que ella lo necesitaba él estaba allí.

.

.

 _Tocaron la puerta de su casa haciendo que Renji se despertara de su siesta. Bostezo mientras miraba la hora, eran las cinco de la tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al encontrarse a Rukia llorando._

 _-Rukia, ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó mientras la hacía entrar en su casa y la abrazo de forma protectora._

 _-Ka-Kaien…_

 _-¿Le ha pasado algo a Kaien?_

 _-Él… estaba con otra chica- fue lo único que llegó a decir para después romper en un llanto desgarrador._

 _Renji odiaba ver a su amiga llorando. Nadie en su sano juicio tenía que hacer eso, o de lo contrario lo pagaría. Y no le importaba que Kaien fuera abogado._

 _Rukia se quedó en su casa unos días ya que no quería volver a su hogar. Una noche que se había quedado dormida, Renji aprovecho para ir a casa de Rukia. Cuando Kaien abrió la puerta, pudo notar que claramente le había despertado, pero eso no le importaba. Cerró su puño y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que le consiguió reventar el labio e hizo que cayera al suelo._

 _-¡¿Estás loco?!- grito Kaien al reconocer al pelirrojo._

 _-Eso es por hacer llorar a Rukia._

 _._

 _._

 _Renji recientemente había salido del trabajo. Odiaba su nuevo horario en el cual salía a las doce de la noche. Al comprobar su móvil se encontró con unas ocho llamadas perdidas de Rukia. Sabía que algo no iba bien y la llamo al instante._

 _-¿Si?- pregunto ella._

 _-Rukia, ¿ha ocurrido algo?_

 _-He roto con Ashido- le soltó de golpe._

 _A Renji le costó unos segundos asimilar la noticia_

 _-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _-Sí. La verdad es que estoy bien. Creo que era lo mejor. Ninguno de los dos sentía nada por el otro._

 _-Escucha…- Renji sabía perfectamente que aunque Rukia intentara aparentar estar bien, en el fondo no tenía que estarlo. Y él no quería dejarla sola en un momento como ese- que te parece si voy ahora a tu casa y hablamos un rato._

 _._

 _._

 _Habían pasado dos días desde que Rukia había dejado a Grimmjow. Aquel chico nunca le había gustado para ella, por lo que se alegró cuando supo la noticia. Estaba preocupado por su amiga. Pero parecía que lo llevaba bien._

 _Hasta que aquel chico comenzó a llamarla y a esperarle en su casa._

 _-Renji- le dijo Rukia cuando el cogió el teléfono- ¿puedes venir a mi casa?_

 _-Claro- noto algo en la voz de Rukia que no le gustó nada. Era como si sonara algo asustada.- ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _-Grimmjow está otra vez fuera._

 _-Voy._

 _-Date prisa, por favor._

 _Renji bajo de su casa corriendo y entró en su coche. ¿Pero quién narices se creía ese idiota que era? En cuanto llego le pudo ver sentado en su portal. No se lo pensó dos veces para abalanzarse sobre él. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a darle puñetazos los cuales él otro correspondía de igual manera._

 _Los dos chicos se pelearon durante unos minutos y Rukia salió del lugar para pararlos. Al final Grimmjow accedió a irse._

 _-No tenías que haberte peleado- le decía Rukia mientras le curaba las heridas._

 _-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le invitara a un café?- la chica se rio levemente ante aquel comentario.- Si vuelve a venir. No dudes en llamarme._

.

.

A veces cuando estas solo, tiendes a buscar una manera para ocupar ese espacio vacío que queda en tu interior. Pero en ocasiones, lo hacemos de la manera más imprudente posible.

Así era como estaban estos dos amigos. Uno estaba solo, buscando a alguien que no encontraba. La otra había salido de una relación tormentosa.

En este caso, ella había tomado una decisión que cambiaría toda su vida. No le importaba la opinión de nadie. Solo la de una. La de Renji. Ya que para conseguirlo, necesitaba su ayuda.

* * *

 **¿Que será lo que Rukia ha decidido?**

 **Reviews!**


	3. La decisión de Rukia

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios :) Si sin duda Renji es un buen amigo por darles su merecido a los otros jajajaj**

 **BleacHP97: Me alegro mucho que te gustara el prólogo. A mi también me encanta esta pareja, es más me encanta el renruki, el ichiruki y el byaruki, pero al ver que había tan pocos renruki en español, me dije, ¿por que no hago una? Ya veras al final que es lo que decide Rukia.**

 **Guest: Si se te ha hecho corto, aquí tienes otro capítulo más jajajaj espero que también se te haga corto porque eso quiere decir que te ha gustado.**

* * *

Rukia salía de su trabajo y caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a la cafetería en la que había quedado con su amiga Orihime. Ella le había sonsacado por teléfono la decisión que había tomado. No pudo evitarlo, su amiga en ocasiones podía ser demasiado testadura para olvidar algunas cosas, y no podía esperar hasta que se vieran esa misma tarde para hablar.

La morena estaba nerviosa por aquella pequeña reunión. Para su sorpresa Orihime no se lo había tomado mal. Incluso se alegró por ella, pero eso no evitaba que no quisiera saber todos los detalles.

Rukia entró en la pequeña cafetería y observo las mesas hasta distinguir la cabellera pelinaranja de Orihime. Suspiro y se acercó cautelosamente hasta su destino.

-Hola Inoue.

-Hola Kuchiki-san.- decía está levantándose y dándole un abrazo casi aplastándola.

Las dos chicas pidieron café y esperaron hasta que se lo sirvieran para comenzar a hablar. Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo romper el hielo.

-Kuchiki-san, lo que me dijiste antes por teléfono, ¿era cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Estas segura? Hay muchos chicos a los que podrías conocer y seguro que con ellos no te ira tan mal.

-Inoue, no todas tenemos la suerte de encontrar esa media naranja como lo hiciste tú. Mi decisión está tomada.

-¿Tu hermano lo sabe?

-No. Y prefiero que no lo sepa.

-¿Y qué piensa Renji?

-Hoy quedare con él para contárselo.

-¿Estarás preparada?

-Sí.

.

.

En otro lugar de la ciudad. El pelirrojo iba vestido con traje. Se miraba en el espejo e intentaba calmar su rostro para intentar verse más amable. Tomó los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y se fue hasta su destino, un lujoso restaurante llamado Las Noches. Cuando entro, pudo ver que el lugar era de color azul oscuro y con una gran cantidad de mesas y una pequeña barra al fondo.

Suspiro intentando calmar sus nervios. Llevaba meses sin trabajo. Casi no le quedaba dinero ahorrado, por lo que cada vez tenía más problemas para pagar el alquiler de su piso. Si le aceptaban en ese local, conseguiría cambiar aquella situación.

-Hola- saludo a un chico de pelo largo color marrón.- soy Renji. Venía por el anuncio de que se buscaba camarero.

-Yo soy Stark. Ven- aquel hombre le guio hasta una puerta atrás del todo- aquí está el despacho de nuestro gerente, él te atenderá.

-Gracias.

Renji entró en el despacho y se encontró frente a un hombre castaño sentado tras un escritorio de roble.

-Hola, yo soy Aizen- decía este levantándose y extendiendo su mano.

-Renji- dijo el pelirrojo el saludo.

-Bien Renji, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo de té?

El hombre cogió el curriculum del otro y lo leía atentamente mientras bebía de su taza.

-Veo que tienes mucha experiencia en servir.

-Sí. Son casi 10 años.

-Pero no has durado mucho en los sitios. ¿A qué se debe?

-Lo típico, se me acababa el contrato.

-Aquí pone que te has metido en algunas peleas.

-A… sí… sobre eso- decía este rascándose la nuca- vera, se trataban de personas que le hacían la vida imposible a mi mejor amiga. Por eso mismo tenía que darles su merecido. Espero que lo entienda.

-Veo que tus razones son nobles. Pero no puedo dejarte trabajar para mí. Este es un lugar de mucho prestigio y no puedo meter a un delincuente.

-¡Pero si son solo unas peleas de nada!

-Aquí pone que la última fue en su lugar de trabajo.- decía Aizen señalando el expediente que tenía en frente.

Renji maldecía aquello, su anterior jefe no le había hecho ningún favor a la hora de poner aquello junto a su despedida, cuando se suponía que era una carta de recomendación. Aunque aquella entrevista se la consiguiera su él (cuando fue a pedirle que le volvieran a contratar), sin lugar a dudas había hecho de las suyas enviándole aquello a Aizen.

-Lo sé, pero fue porque un gilipollas estaba acosando a mi amiga. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Mis amigos fueron al bar de fiesta mientras yo trabajaba. Y luego él vino.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es excusa.

Renji cogió los papeles y se fue del lugar sin apenas despedirse. No podía creer en la mala suerte que tenía. Por culpa de Grimmjow había acabado sin trabajo y no le contrataban en ningún sitio.

Se despidió de aquel tipo, Stark, y atendió a su teléfono. En él se encontró una llamada de Rukia. Suspiro sabiendo que le llamaría para saber cómo le había ido en la entrevista.

.

.

Después de la charla con Orihime, Rukia se fue a un supermercado que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Quería hacer una cena especial para Renji. Tenía pensado preparar el plato favorito del pelirrojo, puesto que lo que le iba a pedir no era nada fácil. Antes de entrar le llamó para quedar con él a una hora y ya de paso le preguntaría que tal le había ido en el trabajo, pero Renji no contesto. Supuso que todavía se encontraría en la entrevista por lo que la llamaría después.

Cuando terminó de comprar y llegó a casa, su móvil comenzó a sonar y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al ver que era una llamada de Renji.

-Hola. Le saludo ella lo más alegre que podía. Esperaba que le hubieran contratado. De ese modo el chico estaría de buen humor para lo que ella le tenía que decir.

-Hola.- contesto Renji seriamente- ¿me habías llamado?

Rukia cerró los ojos exasperada, sabía que si él estaba así era que no le habían contratado, por lo que su humor estaría en los suelos.

-Sí. ¿Qué tal la entrevista?- pregunto aunque sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-Mal. No me han querido coger por culpa de la pelea con Grimmjow.

-Vaya… lo siento Renji.

-No pasa nada. Otra vez será.

-Qué te parece…. si vienes a mi casa a cenar esta noche.

-Rukia… no estoy de muy buen humor.

-Renji. No acepto un no por respuesta. Ya he comprado todo. Así que tendrás que venir.

Rukia no podía ver a Renji, pero sabía que ante aquel comentario había conseguido sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres una mandona. Allí estaré.

Después de eso Renji colgó su teléfono evitándo así que su amiga le comenzara a gritar por haberla llamado de ese modo. Sonrió por dentro por cómo le había hablado la chica. No importaba cómo él se encontraba, Rukia siempre conseguía alegrarle de algún modo. Claro, que muchas veces golpeándolo, llamándole algo, o como aquella vez obligándole a hacer algo que él no quería.

Se fue a su casa para cambiarse. No quería presentarse donde ella con la ropa de a entrevista. Se pudo unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra, acompañado a su atuendo, un pañuelo que siempre llevaba atado en la frente. Sujetando así su larga cabellera.

.

.

Según se iba acercando la hora de la cena, Rukia cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Aquello que estaba a punto de pedirle no era nada fácil. Él podría contestarle que no. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Estaba segura de que Renji se negaría. Pero de todas formas, si lo hacía, tenía otras opciones.

Por otra parte, pensaba que si el chico accedía, qué consecuencias iba a tener aquello en su relación. Cómo podría cambiar eso su amistad. ¿Peligraría, se perdería, se volvería extraña? Posiblemente la última de ellas fuera la más acertada. Pero aún y todo quería pedírselo. Él era su mejor amigo y en la persona que más confiaba, por mucho que fuera una locura, sabía que él seguiría a su lado.

Saco la lasaña del horno y comenzó a servirla en dos platos justo en el momento que tocaron la puerta. Rukia dejo lo que estaba haciendo para abrirla y hacer pasar a Renji, después le hizo sentarse en la mesa.

-Llegas justo a tiempo.- le dijo la chica nerviosa.

Renji la observo e inmediatamente supo que algo le ocurría por lo que se preocupó. Últimamente la veía algo más nerviosa y ausente de lo normal, pero aquella noche lo estaba todavía aún más. Incluso podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos mientras traía los platos.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Rukia?

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estas temblando. Sabes que si te ocurre cualquier cosa, ¿puedes decírmelo?

-No me ocurre nada.- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

El pelirrojo pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo estar, por ahora. Primero cenarían e intentaría calmarla, y después ella ya le contaría lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó Rukia refiriéndose al trabajo.

-No lo sé. Iré a más bares y restaurantes a ver si me contratan en algún lado, pero con la racha que llevó…

-Si quieres te puedo dejar dinero.

-No. No quiero que tengas que mantenerme.

-Y has pensado en mi propuesta.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso trabajar para tu hermano. Además no tengo estudios, ¿de que serviría en vuestra empresa? Solo valgo como el chico de los cafés.

-Solo será algo provisional Renji, hasta que encuentres otra cosa.- pero el chico negó.

Él no estaba hecho para trabajar en una empresa tan importante como la de Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia podría trabajar allí, pero ese lugar no era para él. Renji no servía para ese tipo de puestos de trabajo, aquel ambiente era demasiado serio. Además en aquel lugar tan solo será un empleado por enchufe, si es que le cogían, y también sería el único que no terminaría la universidad, por lo que estaba seguro que sería el hazme reír de todos los demás. No. Sin duda no quería eso. No quería tener nada que ver con todo aquello.

-No quiero trabajar allí, Rukia. Eso es todo.

Rukia suspiro. Aquella cena había sido más tensa de lo que se imaginaba. Entre los nervios de ella y el mal humor que tenía Renji por culpa del trabajo, aquello no iba por buen camino. Pensó en posponérselo, pero si lo hacía, ¿Cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como aquella? Además, el pelirrojo ya sospechaba algo, por lo que no tenía otra que decírselo, o de lo contrarío Renji no daría su brazo a torcer hasta sonsacárselo.

-Renji… sobre lo de antes…

-Sí. ¿Vas a contarme que es lo que te ocurre?

Rukia volvió a suspirar. Se mordió el labio inferior ya que no sabía cómo decírselo al chico.

-Escucha, puede que te parezca una locura… pero quiero que sepas que ya lo tengo decidido.- el chico solo la miro interrogante. Deshizo en contacto visual y comenzó a beber del vaso de agua- quiero tener un hijo.- le soltó de repente la chica.

Renji escupió todo lo que había bebido y comenzó a toser. Rukia le miraba preocupada. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, pero ahora se estaba ahogando.

-¿Es-estás loca?- le dijo el chico después de recuperarse.

-Sabía que dirías eso, pero… Renji en mi vida nada me ha ido bien. Todas las relaciones que he tenido…- se cortó puesto que no quería recordarlas- por eso yo… quiero tener a alguien que sepa que nunca me va a traicionar, que nunca me va a fallar, alguien para quien signifique todo. Yo… siempre he querido tener hijos, incluso Kaien y yo estuvimos hablando de ello, pero ya sabes lo que ocurrió después.- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras le veía a los ojos- No quiero esperar a que me vuelvan a romper el corazón Renji. Si espero al chico adecuado… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar?

Renji escuchaba todo lo que Rukia le había dicho con gran atención. Sin lugar a dudas su amiga se había vuelto loca, había perdido la cabeza. Que persona en su sano juicio decide tener un hijo ella sola, sin nadie más. Pero había otra pregunta que el pasaba una y otra vez por la cabeza.

-Rukia… entiendo tu situación, yo también estoy solo. Pero no crees que te estas precipitando. Apenas has salido de una relación, estas dolida y lo entiendo, pero…

-Renji… la verdad es que llevó mucho tiempo pensando en ello, incluso antes de lo de Grimmjow.

-¿En serio?- el prelirrojo se había perdido por completo. No entendía cuanto tiempo llevaba Rukia pensando aquello. Solo había una razón posible que se le pasaba por la cabeza- ¿Estas embarazada?

-No, idiota. Si lo estuviera no crees que te estaría hablando de algo diferente.

-¿Cómo habías pensado tenerlo?- le interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Renji temía lo que Rukia le contestara. No quería que ella tomara una decisión imprudente. En los casi 12 años que se conocían, la había visto sufrir muchas veces, no quería que le volviera a pasar. No quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones. Tan solo pensaba en protegerla.

Vio se pudo recta y volvió a suspirar, sin duda aquella situación se le estaba haciendo tan difícil como a él, pero no podía entender por qué. Si ella había tomado una decisión, tan solo se la estaba comentando.

-Renji… me gustaría que tú fueras el padre.

* * *

 **Os dejo con la intriga de que será lo que le contestara Renji.**

 **Creeiáis a lo largo del capítulo que esa sería su decisión? ¿Al igual que Renji pensaís que se ha vuelto loca? y lo más importante... ¿que le contestara Renji?**

 **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. Como leí en un sitio... un reviews es +1 en inspiración.**

 **A y otra cosa más... DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**


	4. Reacción

**Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **darth tati: Si es bastante egoista, pero necesitaba aquello para la historia, además que teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado Rukia, vi que al principio tenía que decir aquello.**

 **BleacHP97 y uncanario: me esforcé mucho para que no se notara para que al final fuera en plan, ¿pero que? jajajajjaa**

* * *

Renji no pudo reaccionar durante unos segundos. Lo que Rukia le estaba pidiendo… ser padre… no. Tenía que ser algún tipo de broma. Algún mal sueño. Sí. Eso tenía que ser. Nada de todo lo que estaban hablando tenía que ser real.

-Renji. Renji.- alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Rukia.- ¡Renji!- le gritó golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Rukia, ¡No me pegues!

-No reaccionabas. Te has quedado ahí mirando la nada.- suspiro antes de volver a hablar- ¿entonces qué me dices Renji?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡De que va a ser! ¿Si serás el padre del niño o no?

Renji suspiro. Entonces aquello no era un sueño. Su amiga le estaba proponiendo que los dos tuvieran un hijo. Aquella situación era demasiado para el pelirrojo. No sabía cómo podría superarla.

-Rukia… ¿acaso te has vuelto loca? Tener un hijo… tú sabes todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva.

-Lo se Renji. Pero entiéndeme.

-Rukia, yo también estoy solo, ¿vale? ¡Mirame!- decía señalándose a sí mismo con las dos manos- ¿Acaso he tenido alguna vez algo serio con alguien?- Renji suspiro y se pasó las manos por la cabeza-. ¿Crees que alguien como yo puede tener un hijo? Un niño necesita estabilidad Rukia, y yo no puedo dársela. Mejor dicho. Los dos no podemos dársela…

-Renji tu no tendrías que hacerte cargo del bebe.- le interrumpió la chica- en bebe sería solo asunto mío. Solo te estoy pidiendo tu semen, no que lo cuides o cambies tu forma de vida.

-¿Y entonces que Rukia? Cada vez que venga a tu casa, voy a ver a ese niño y sabré que yo soy su padre. No.- se levanto dándole la espalda- No quiero eso.

-Renji…

-¡No Rukia! ¿Sabes qué? Creo que esto es tan solo un capricho que se te ha puesto de repente.- le dijo aquello causando girándose para mirarla mientras ella agachaba la cabeza.- ¡No puedes tener un hijo por un estúpido capricho!

-Renji… si me dejas hablar.- intento decirle con la voz quebrada casi a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-NO.-le gritó el pelirrojo- ¿Es que no ves que esto está mal?- Renji se acercó a su amiga y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella obligándole a mirarle-. Rukia no puedes hacer eso. Tienes que prometérmelo.

-Yo… no puedo…

-¡Pero por qué te comportas así!- exclamó alejándose de ella.- A mí nunca me has comentado nada de que querías ser madre.- decía volviéndose a señalar para y después la señaló a ella- y ahora de repente te entra una crisis maternal. Eso es egoísta Rukia. Y sobretodo que me lo estés pidiendo a mí. Yo… no voy a hacerlo. Yo no quiero tener un hijo.- el pelirrojo se fue hasta la puerta, viendo esto Rukia se levantó de su asiento y le siguió.- creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. Necesito aclarar todo esto.- abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera girarse a mirar a la morena- Rukia… en unos días no me llames, por favor.

Rukia estaba desolada. Ahora había perdido a su amigo por aquello. Eso era algo que no podría superarlo. Porque Renji no podía entenderlo. Por qué no podía ver lo mucho que necesitaba aquello. Pero no era solo eso. Había algo que a Renji no le había contado. Algo que tan solo recordarlo le dolía y era la verdadera causa por la que había tomado aquella decisión.

.

.

El pelirrojo se metió en su coche y comenzó a conducir hasta su casa. Estaba cabreado con su amiga y también consigo mismo por haberle hablado de ese modo. Pero ahora sentía que necesitaba unos días para estar a solas. Unos días lejos de ella donde poder aclarar sus ideas. Aquella situación… era demasiado para él.

Aparco el coche cerca de su casa y fue andando hasta ella. Intento tranquilizarse viendo algún programa de televisión, se fue a su cama para intentar dormir algo, pero le era imposible dejar de lado la conversación que había tenido con la morena.

Al final decidió levantarse e irse a algún bar. Fue a uno cerca de su casa. Tan solo quería despejar un poco su mente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Un mal día.- pregunto el camarero al ver a este chico.

-Kira, tan solo dame algo para beber, ¿quieres?- le contesto al chico rubio Y este hizo lo que le dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- volvió a intentar el rubio.

-Nada.- decía este tragando todo el líquido que había pedido. Kira enarco una ceja- Kira… ¿tú alguna vez has pensado en ser padre?

-Sí. En un futuro me gustaría. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el camarero le miro de manera acusadora por un momento- no habrás dejado embarazada a una chica, Abarai-san.

-NO- casi grito el pelirrojo.- es tan solo… que me han hablado de eso, nada más.- comentó no queriendo decir la descabellada idea que le había propuesto Rukia.

El teléfono de Renji comenzó a sonar y este miro la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba. Era Rukia. _No le he dicho que no me llamara._ Penso.

-¿No lo coges?

-No- contesto dando al botón rojo y guardándose el móvil.

.

.

La morena había estado llamando a su amigo como cinco veces. Aunque él le dijo que no quería que la llamara, ella no podía evitar hacerlo. La forma en la que se fue el pelirrojo la dejo totalmente preocupada. Quería saber cómo se encontraba. Tenía miedo que hiciera alguna tontería. Y conociéndolo seguramente habría ido a algún lugar a emborracharse.

Pero aquella quinta vez tampoco le cogió. Sabía que él la estaba evitando ya que lo único que hacía era colgarla casi en cuanto lo llamaba. Ella miro el reloj, eran la 1:38 de la madrugada, y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para ir a trabajar. Suspiro y se resignó en tan solo dejarle un mensaje en el contestador.

-Renji. Sé que has dicho que no quieres que te llame. Pero solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien. Ni siquiera hace falta que me devuelvas la llamada, tan solo déjame un mensaje o algo por favor. Y Renji… me gustaría que volviéramos a hablar del tema… hay… hay algo que no te he contado.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente. Renji despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miro el reloj de su mesilla y eran casi las tres de la tarde. Casi ni se acordaba a qué hora había vuelto a casa, tan solo sabía que tuvo que necesitar ayuda de Kira.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció que no tuviera que ir a trabajar. No sabía si podría hacerlo estando en aquella condición. Se levantó y fue directamente a la cocina a beber agua. Al levantarse sintió que todo parecía darle vueltas y tuvo que aguantar más de una vez las ganas de vomitar.

Miro su móvil y vio que Rukia no le volvió a llamar, pero sí que le había dejado un mensaje de voz y lo escuchó. Al terminar no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber tratado así a su amiga. Estaba seguro de que ella se preocuparía, pero él estaba demasiado enfadado como para querer escucharla.

Pero ahora que habían pasado unas horas. Veía la idea de otro modo. Ya no le enfadaba, sino que le preocupaba. Le preocupaba que era lo que le habría ocurrido a Rukia para que pensara de ese modo. Le preocupaba que siguiera adelante con ello. Y lo que más le preocupaba era su amistad. La llamó por teléfono y para su alivió ella le cogió.

-Hola- le escucho su voz, pero le parecía algo ronca.

-Hola Rukia, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada… oye… que es eso que todavía no me has dicho.

-¿Podríamos hablarlo luego?

-Claro.

Un par de horas más tarde, Renji se encontraba nuevamente en casa de Rukia. El pelirrojo estaba completamente nervioso, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y mucho menos sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ello.

-Hola- le saludo la chica dejándole que entrara a su casa.

-Hola.- el entró y se sentó en el sofá, estaba claro que para los dos aquello era más difícil de lo que creían, y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo sobrellevar aquello. El ambiente era demasiado... incomodo.- ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Esto… es demasiado duro para mí Renji.- comenzó a decir ella con voz temblorosa.

-Cuéntamelo.- le animo el chico.

-Fue hace unas semanas.

 **Dentro de un ratito me voy con mis amigas de vacaciones asique hasta la semana que viene no habra nuevo capítulo**


	5. Traumas del pasado

**Siento mucho la tardanza. No he podido actualizar antes porque estaba de viaje, luego estuve enferma y a todo eso hay que añadir un gran bloqueo, parece que mi inspiración también se fue de vacaciones. Pero aquí estoy por fin.**

 **Sobretodo este fic, se que había prometido que tardaría una semana para seguir con el capítulo. Pero en fin, se que es tarde pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Notas: No tenía pensado meter a Hisana, pero al final lo he hecho. Ya podréis ver porque. En este fic, Hisana y Rukia no serían hermanas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traumas del pasado**

-Ocurrió hace unas semanas. Fue poco después de que cortara con Grimmjow.-comenzó a decir la morena mientras se sentaba en el sillón en frente de su amigo- ¿Recuerdas que estuve enferma y te dije que era gripe?- el pelirrojo asintió-. Pues eso era mentira.- suspiró-. Estaba en el despacho de nii-sama cuando ocurrió. Al principio comencé a sentirme algo mareada…

 **Flashback**

 _-Nii-sama. ¿Me habías llamado?- preguntó Rukia entrando en su despacho._

 _-Sí. Quería avisarte de que en unas semanas me iré de viaje para terminar con el trato que estamos llevando a cabo. Y puede que tú tengas que venir conmigo._

 _-Vale, nii-sama- contestaba la chica ilusionada de que su hermano contara con ella para algo tan importante._

 _-Debemos preparar todo para el viaje…_

 _Su hermano comenzó a hablar de cómo lo iba a planear todo, pero ella dejo de escucharle. Dejo de hacerlo porque comenzaba a sentirse cada vez peor. Sentía como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas._

 _-Rukia, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su hermano al percatarse del estado de la chica._

 _-Sí. Es solo que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayó al suelo desplomada._

 _Byakuya se levantó de su asiento y se agacho junto a ella. Al ver que la chica no respondía la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la tumbo en el sofá de su despacho. Después de aquello ordeno a su secretaria de que le trajera un vaso de agua._

 _Al momento Rukia fue recobrando poco a poco la consciencia._

 _-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó el hombre._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado? Estoy mareada._

 _-Te has desmayado.- le contesto su hermano y le dio un vaso de agua.- creo que deberías ir a casa y descansar.-decía mientras ella bebía- Llamaré a un taxi, no quiero que cojas el coche._

 _-Nii-sama- contesto ella avergonzada- estoy bien, no es nada…- pero Byakuya no le hizo caso y comenzó a llamar por teléfono._

 _Se quedaría en casa durante unos días hasta que se recuperase del todo. Pero no era así. Fue al médico y le dijeron que tenía alguna enfermedad estomacal, pero nada grave. Pero al ver que pasaba el tiempo y seguía igual, volvió a ir._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?- me preguntó el médico mientras escribía lo que ella le respondía en un ordenador._

 _-Más de una semana._

 _-¿Sientes nauseas? ¿Mareos? ¿Vómitos? ¿Te sientes cansada?_

 _-Sí.-el médico hizo una pausa mientras seguía escribiendo y después la volvió a mirar._

 _-¿Cuándo has tenido el último periodo?- le preguntó de repente, lo que la sorprendió del todo._

 _-No… no lo recuerdo.- respondió desconcertada.- ¿A… a que se debe esa pregunta?_

 _-Por sus síntomas, es posible que este embarazada.- aquello fue como si le echaran un jarrón de agua fría encima.- para asegurarme, le pediré hora para un ginecólogo._

 _Después de aquello, Rukia fue a una farmacia para comprar un test de embarazo. No podía esperar hasta la cita con el ginecólogo para saber si estaba o no encinta. En cuanto llegó a casa, entro en el baño para hacerse la prueba. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para saber el resultado. Ella estaba completamente nerviosa. Aquello era la noticia más inesperada que le habían dado nunca._

 _Rukia siempre había querido tener hijos, formar a una familia. Pero desgraciadamente nunca llegó a tener la oportunidad para aquello. Aunque quisiera tener un hijo, no sabía si podría ser capaz de sobrellevarlo ella sola. Acababa de salir de una relación, y el padre del niño era Grimmjow. No quería que su hijo tuviera un padre como aquel. Pero el peliazul tenía todo el derecho del mundo de saber que iba a ser padre._

 _Pero si lo llegara a saber, ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

 _Cuando pasó el tiempo Rukia miro el test y comprobó que daba positivo. Ella suspiro llevándose una mano inconscientemente a su vientre. Iba a ser madre. Aquello era lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos, y ante aquella imagen, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonreír._

 _Al día siguiente, era la consulta del ginecólogo. Su médico era una mujer llamada Unohana._

 _Rukia le explico lo que ocurrió en el despacho de su hermano, en la consulta del día anterior y que se había hecho el test. Por lo tanto, la doctora quiso hacerle una ecografía para ver como estaría el bebé. Tumbo a Rukia en la pequeña camilla, le subió la camiseta, le echo un gel y comenzó a buscar el feto con el transductor._

 _-Ahí esta- decía la mujer señalando la pantalla.- ese es tu bebé. Estas de unas ocho semanas, tal vez podamos escuchar el latido._

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Sí._

 _La doctora Unohana pulso un botón y casi de inmediato un sonido inundo toda la sala. Era el sonido más bonito que Rukia había escuchado en toda su vida. No pudo evitar emocionarse y que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos._

 _-¿No es muy rápido?- le pregunto la chica preocupada._

 _-No. Es totalmente normal.- le contesto con una sonrisa.- te dejare un momento a solas._

.

.

 **Flashback**

-Yo estuve mirando sin parar la imagen de quien sería mi futuro hijo. Era extraño, pero todas las dudas y preocupaciones que me inundaban el día anterior, se disiparon por completo.- decía Rukia con la cabeza agachada limpiándose algunas lágrimas-. No podría llegar a explicar con palabras la felicidad que pude sentir en aquel momento.- apenas susurro Rukia, aunque Renji consiguió escucharla.

Renji se levantó y se agacho frente a ella. Con sus manos limpió algunas lágrimas. No podía ver a su amiga en un estado como aquel. Apretó su mandíbula al verse impotente en aquella situación. Al ver que Rukia no continuaba, él trato de hacerla seguir. Renji suponía que era lo que había pasado con aquel bebé.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Yo… no quería hacerlo hasta que estuviera segura. Quería que pasara el primer trimestre para dar la noticia.

-Pero eso no ocurrió- afirmo el pelirrojo.

-Fue en el accidente.- susurro la chica sin querer mirar a su amigo.

Renji asintió con la cabeza recordando el día que Byakuya le había llamado diciendo que Rukia había tenido un accidente de tráfico.

.

.

 _Abrió los ojos poco a poco, ya que la fuerte luz de la habitación le molestaba. Entonces sintió como alguien le apartaba un mechón de su frente y se lo pusieron tras su oreja._

 _-¿Cómo te encuentras?- escuchó una voz femenina._

 _-Me duele la cabeza.- decía abriendo del todo los ojos y se encontró con la mujer de su hermano.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _-En el hospital. Tuviste un accidente. Un coche se saltó una señal de stop, y choco contra el tuyo. Byakuya-sama está fuera hablando con los médicos._

 _-Nii-sama, ¿está aquí?_

 _-Sí._

 _Rukia tragó saliva. No sabía cómo estaba su hijo, y aunque no quería hacerlo todavía, tenía que decir su pequeño secreto._

 _-Hisana… yo… no sé como decir esto…. Yo…_

 _-Estas embarazada.- le dijo la mayor haciendo que Rukia se sorprendiera- nos lo dijo el médico._

 _-¿Cómo está el bebé?- Hisana agacho la mirada sin saber que decir. Ante aquello Rukia comenzó a asustarse- Hisana… por favor… respóndeme._

 _-Rukia- le llamó su hermano desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta.- has sufrido un aborto.- le dijo mirándola seriamente._

 _-Byakuya-sama.- susurro Hisana a causa de la sorpresa. Observo a Rukia que no decía nada. La chica no pudo evitar derrumbarse ante aquella noticia. Los mayores observaron como ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Hisana se levantó y abrazo a la chica- tranquila, Rukia, todo estará bien. Nosotros te apoyaremos._

 _-Renji viene hacia aquí.- le informó Byakuya acercándose a ella._

 _-No- contesto Rukia para sorpresa de ambos.- puedes decirle que estoy durmiendo o algo. Por favor nii-sama, él no sabía nada. Solo lo sabéis vosotros._

 _-Está bien.- le contesto y salió fuera de la habitación._

 _._

 _._

 _Al cabo de unas horas, a Rukia le dieron el alta. Esta estaba en un coche yendo a su casa con su hermano y su mujer. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada en todo el trayecto._

 _-Rukia- le llamó el hombre una vez habían llegado a casa de ella- lo del viaje, iré yo solo. Tú necesitas descansar. Has pasado por algo difícil. Cuando veas que te has recuperado del todo vuelve al trabajo. Hasta entonces, quiero que descanses._

 _-Gracias nii-sama- contesto la chica sin emoción. Tras aquello se bajó del coche._

 _-Enseguida vuelvo, Byakuya-sama- le dijo Hisana a su marido mientras le acariciaba la mano- quiero asegurarme de que está bien.- el hombre cerró los ojos y asintió._

 _Hisana se acercó hasta la puerta antes de que su cuñada la cerrara del todo._

 _-¿Puedo pasar un momento?_

 _-Sí._

 _Las dos chicas entraron al hogar._

 _-¿Estas bien Rukia? Lo que has pasado, ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para ti._

 _-Lo ha sido.- le contesto mientras se sentaba en el sillón.- yo quería tenerlo Hisana. Era mi hijo. Quería criarlo, verlo crecer- le decía mientras comenzaba a llorar- incluso había comprado cosas para él._

 _La mayor la abrazó._

 _-Lo siento mucho, Rukia. Pero ya te llegara el momento de ser madre. Tan solo tienes que esperar. Para lo que sea, Byakuya y yo estaremos aquí. Si necesitas algo, llámanos._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin flashback**

Renji suspiro hondo recordando perfectamente cuando no le dejaron pasar para ver a su amiga en el hospital. También recordó los días siguientes en los que su amiga estaba totalmente deprimida. Ahora tenía explicación de por qué estaba así.

-Tú lo querías y lo perdiste. Por eso ahora quieres tener uno.- le dijo Renji.

-Renji. Yo… quiero ser madre. Siempre lo he querido, y cuando estuve embarazada… fueron unos días realmente felices. Saber que iba a tener un hijo, aunque fuera de Grimmjow, yo…

-Está bien Rukia. Te entiendo. Entiendo que quieras ser madre. Pero… yo no estoy preparado para eso Rukia. No puedes pedirme algo así.

-Lo sé- respondió la chica mirando por fin al pelirrojo- lo siento Renji. He sido muy egoísta al pedírtelo a ti.

-¿Qué harás?

-Iré a un banco de semen.

-¿Y tendrás el hijo de un desconocido?

-Sí. Por eso quería pedírtelo a ti. Te conozco perfectamente. Ni siquiera hacía falta que te hicieras cargo…

-Rukia…

-No, Renji, lo entiendo.- le contesto con unas lágrimas amenazando con volver a salir.- tampoco quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Eres muy importante para mí Renji.

-Y tú para mí enana.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si me disculpas, voy al baño.- decía poniéndolo como excusa para que el pelirrojo no volviera a verla en aquel estado.

Renji sabía perfectamente que Rukia se había ido para intentar calmarse. La conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano. Dirigió su mirada por todo el salón y había algo que le llamó la atención.

La casa de la chica tenía dos habitaciones. El pelirrojo se acercó hasta la que debía estar vacía. Cuando abrió la puerta no encontró muchas cosas aparte de unos muebles y una cama. Pero encima del colchón había una caja. Se acercó hasta ella, aprovechando que su amiga estaba ausente, y comenzó a cotillear lo que había dentro. Le sorprendió demasiado al ver que toda la caja estaba llena de ropa, baberos y juguetes para bebes.

Suspiro hondo sabiendo que la chica habría sacado aquello debido a su discusión de la noche anterior.

Saco uno body pequeño de color azul y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos. Sintió ganas de pegarse a sí mismo al recordar que le había dicho que aquello era tan solo un mero capricho. Con lo que había escuchado, su estado y esa caja, pudo darse cuenta de que de verdad quería tener a ese bebé.

-Esa era la ropa que le compre cuando salí de la consulta del ginecólogo.- decía Rukia acercándose a él y cogiéndolo mientras lo acariciaba- fue lo primero que compre.- la chica lo volvió a meter en la caja y se giró para ver la habitación- este iba a ser su dormitorio.- decía con pena.

El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba ver a Rukia en aquel estado. Siempre que estaba así, era por culpa de alguien y siempre le daba su merecido. Pero en aquella ocasión era culpa suya. No podía hacer nada. Observo como Rukia metía la ropa nuevamente en la caja, para después meterla en un armario.

-¿Quieres que comamos algo?- le pregunto sin emoción en su voz.

-Rukia- la llamó.- no quiero verte así.

-Estoy bien Renji.

-No. No lo estas.- se acercó hasta la chica.- Lo he estado pensando. Creo que es mejor que el donante sea alguien que conozcas Rukia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Que… yo…- comenzó a trabarse el chico.- lo hare. Seré el padre del niño.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

La chica corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió. Rukia tenía el rostro escondido en su ropa, pero aún y todo él pudo escuchar sus sollozos.

-Vamos Rukia, no llores. Se supone que tienes que estar contenta.

-Y lo estoy. Muchas gracias Renji.

-De nada. Pero no quiero verte llorar ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo el chico poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla y obligándola a verle.- no quiero verte así.- le dijo el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos. A lo que ella le sonrió. Renji trago saliva y se separó de ella bruscamente- No habías dicho algo de comer. Chica, estoy hambriento- decía el con una sonrisa forzada y llevándose una mano al estómago- ¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza?- salió de la habitación dejando a la morena un tanto desconcertada.

Aquel momento había sido demasiado extraño para él. Ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado aquella propuesta. Él no quería tener un hijo, no estaba preparado para aquello. Pero no podía ver a su amiga sufriendo.

Ya no podía echarse atrás. No si no quería volver a ver sufrir a Rukia. Y aquello para él era como si le clavaran cuchillos directamente en su corazón.

Pero había otra pregunta que le carcomía. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo?


	6. ¿Te estás echando atrás?

**Se que he estado desaparecida, pero es que estoy demasiado liada, hace menos de un mes otras dos chicas y yo hemos abierto un foro de One Piece. Para quien le interese, se llama Bajo la misma bandera, por supuesto estáis invitados a participar si queréis. Y junto a esto tengo que decir que estoy escribiendo como unos 7 fics a la vez, o así no recuerdo bien la cantidad ahora.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Editado el: 2/10/2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Te estás echando atrás?**

 **.**

 **.**

El timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar sin parar. El pelirrojo se levantó sobresaltado. Se frotó los ojos para despertarse un poco y se fue a abrir la puerta. Al abrir se encontró a su amiga morena de baja estatura. Tuvo que mirar abajo para encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí tan… temprano?- preguntó Renji mirando su reloj con un bostezo. Luego agacho la mirada para ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vístete.- le ordeno.

Renji miro abajo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos delante de ella y que tenía su coleta desatada. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color tan rojo como su pelo.

-Voy a ponerme algo- susurro- entra.

Renji se fue a su habitación mientras ella se sentó en el sillón. Se puso una camiseta, unos pantalones y se ató su largo pelo antes de bajar a donde estaba la morena. -¿Qué querías?- dijo Renji todavía avergonzado.

-Venía a buscarte. Tenemos hora para el ginecólogo.

-Vale- dijo sin pensarlo, pero luego recapacito en lo que había dicho la chica- ¿Cómo que tenemos?

-Pues claro, tendrás que acompañarme ¿no?

-Yo… al ginecólogo…- balbuceaba señalándose a sí mismo.

-Te recuerdo que necesito tu semen.- le soltó enfadada- Renji, no me seas crio.

-Deja que me haga a la idea, ¿vale?- se pasó las manos por el pelo- esto no es sencillo Rukia, y me acabo de despertar. Además, ¿tú no tienes que trabajar?

-He pedido el día libre. Venga, vámonos.- dijo levantándose del sillón.

-Deja que desayune algo.- dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a la chica.

-Qué sea rápido.- le ordeno.

-Está bien, mandona- dijo lo último en un susurro para que no la escuchara.

.

.

Renji miraba a todos lados de aquella pequeña habitación moviendo su pierna inquietamente. Había suspirado una gran cantidad de veces. Todo su comportamiento lo único que hacía era poner cada vez más nerviosa a la morena.

-¿Quieres parar de una vez?- le dijo con molestia cerrando los ojos.

-Todavía no sé qué pinto aquí.- dijo mirando incomodo a todas las imágenes de fetos, sistema de reproducción femenino…- podría haberme quedado fuera.

-No hay vuelta atrás Renji, así que compórtate de una vez. Enseguida llegara la doctora.

El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar hondo y ambos se quedaron en silencio. El cual no duro mucho ya que llegó la médico.

-Buenos días, me alegro de verte Rukia, ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunto la doctora Unohana. La doctora miro con su característica sonrisa al pelirrojo- veo que este será el donante.- el pelirrojo afirmo con la cabeza.- Muy bien.- abrió un cajón que había en su escritorio, saco un pequeño bote y lo puso frente al hombre. El chico lo veía con rostro interrogante sin llegar a comprender del todo que era lo que aquella mujer se proponía- necesito una muestra de semen.

El hombre miro a la doctora como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Luego dirigió su mirada al pequeño bote y volvió a alzarla para mirar a la mujer.

-Tiene una habitación preparada.- siguió diciendo la doctora con una sonrisa que le daba escalofríos. Las mejillas de Renji se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo.

-¿A-ahora?

-Sí.

El pelirrojo agacho la mirada y con una mano temblorosa cogió el bote. Miro de reojo a su amiga y pudo ver como la chica intentaba aguantar la risa. El hombre se levantó para y fue hasta la puerta seguido de la doctora.

-Isane- llamó a una enfermera que pasaba por allí- por favor, lleva a este hombre a la habitación.

-Sí. Sígame.- Renji sentía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra. No podía sentirse más avergonzado con aquella situación. Incluso le llegaba a parecer que toda la gente que se encontraba en aquella clínica le estaba mirando con cara perversa, sabiendo todos lo que iba a hacer. La mujer se paró en una puerta y la abrió- tiene revistas y una película por si lo necesita.

Renji sintió que se ponía más colorado (si podía) y entro a la habitación. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, se sintió algo aliviado al poder perder de vista a todo el mundo.

-Maldita enana, en que líos me mete.- dijo entre dientes. Suspiro y se sentó en el sofá intentando evitar pensar en todos los hombres que habrían pasado por allí.

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza mientras observaba el bote que había dejado sobre la mesa. Al lado de aquel bote se encontró las revistas de las que le había hablado la enfermera.

-Cuanto antes termine antes me largo de aquí.

.

.

Un rato después, Renji volvió a entrar a la consulta y le entrego el bote a la doctora.

-Muy bien, analizaremos el semen y les llamaremos en unos días.

-¿Analizarlo?- pregunto el pelirrojo con sorpresa.

-Sí, para saber si es compatible con un embarazo. Nos veremos en unos días.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y salieron de aquel lugar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta haber entrado en el coche del pelirrojo.

-Te odio.- sentencio el pelirrojo.

-¿Por?

-¡¿Tú sabes la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar?!

-Ya sabías a lo que venías.- dijo ella intentando no reírse.

-¡No me habías dicho que era para esto!- la morena no aguanto más- ¡oye no te rías!

-Tenías que haberte visto la cara- dijo entre risas.- nunca te había visto tan rojo.- Renji le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

-Recuérdame por qué estoy aguantando esto.

-Porque quieres ayudar a tu mejor amiga. Y porque acordamos que o era esto o acostarnos. ¿Acaso prefieres lo segundo?- le pregunto con tono burlón.

-Eso sería demasiado extraño. Pero pensándolo bien, nuestra situación ya lo es demasiado.

-Supéralo, solo has tenido que masturbarte, nada más.

-Rukia, ¡no me lo recuerdes! No sabes lo siniestro que es que todos sepan a lo que vas allí. Y encima que lo tengan todo preparado. Además… ¡sabes lo que me ha costado no imaginarme a todos los tíos que han pasado por allí!- siguió exclamando y numerando todo mientras su amiga no paraba de reírse.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel acontecimiento. El pelirrojo llegaba a su casa exhausto tras un largo día buscando trabajo. Parecía que era misión imposible. Y lo peor era que ya no le quedaba nada de dinero, lo único que le podía hacer era pedírselo a Rukia, pero odiaba el simple hecho de tener que hacerlo. Al poco tiempo, el timbre de su casa sonó. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un hombre de piel oscura, pelo largo y llevaba unas gafas negras.

-Tousen.- dijo en modo de saludo Renji.

-Es el segundo mes que no me pagas el alquiler.

-Lo sé. Si me dejas unos días más, seguro que encontrare trabajo y…

-No. ya esperado suficiente para que me des el dinero del alquiler.

-Pero…

-O me lo das ahora o no me quedara más remedio que denunciarte por incumplimiento de contrato.

-No puedes echarme así sin más.

-Legalmente puedo. Tienes 24 horas.- el ciego se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí.

-Mierda- susurró Renji mientras cerraba la puerta.

Odiaba a aquel hombre. Era demasiado puntual a la hora de cobrar, y más de una vez había escuchado aquella amenaza, pero antes tenía un trabajo y podía pagarle, aunque fuera más tarde, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

Abrió la nevera y cogió una lata de cerveza y bebió un largo trago. Tenía que irse de aquella casa, pero no sabía a donde podría irse. Cogió su móvil y llamó a Rukia.

-¿Si?

-Hola Rukia, ¿podría quedarme en tu casa unos días?

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Tousen me ha echado. Dice que tengo un día para largarme.

-Vaya… ven cuando quieras.

-Gracias.

Renji comenzó a empaquetar todas sus cosas. Para su suerte sus pertenecías eran más bien pocas, por lo que pudo llevarlas a casa de la chica en un solo viaje. Aparco frente a su casa y entró cargado de una maleta.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede.

-¿Estas de broma? Si te parece te dejo en la calle.

Renji le sonrió de lado mientras seguía metiendo más cosas en casa de la chica y los dejaba en el salón.

-Tengo que estar haciendo las cosas muy mal, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte.- dijo el chico.- ¿tienes una cerveza?

-En la nevera- le contesto señalando a la cocina- ¿Quieres hablar de mala suerte? Porque te recuerdo que yo tengo mucha.

-¿Es una especie de competición?- dijo él para después comenzar a beber. Al ver que ella no contestaba, salió al salón y señalo la habitación "vacía"- supongo que me quedare a dormir allí, ¿no?

-A no ser que quieras que durmamos juntos, pues claro.

Renji asintió y fue a dejar su maleta en la habitación.

-Sabes- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo- se me va a hacer raro dormir ahí. Se supone que esa será la habitación de nues… tú hijo.- se corrigió Renji.

-Pero todavía queda tiempo para eso. Puedes quedarte hasta que encuentres trabajo.- habló la morena desde la sala.

Renji salió y se sentó en el sofá.

-Debería de pagarte algo por dejar que me quede.

-Ni te molestes. Bastante vas a hacer ya.- observo como el pelirrojo asentía pensativo- ¿en qué piensas?

-Solo.- miro directamente a los ojos de Rukia- Que todo esto está siendo demasiado extraño, y puede… que muy repentino.

-¿Te estas echando atrás? Renji… si quieres hacerlo no hay problema, lo entiendo. Si quieres hacerlo todavía estamos a tiempo.

-No voy a hacerlo Rukia. Eres mi amiga.- le sonrió- era tan solo eso.

-De todas formas, puede no ser tan fácil conseguirlo. Igual necesitaremos más de un intento.

-Pues con lo que cuesta. ¿Para cuantos intentos tienes?

-Pocos.

-Y si no funciona… tendremos que…- comenzó a decir mientras ella se avergonzaba- lo mejor es que no ocurra eso.

-Y que lo digas. Sería raro.

-¿Mas que tener un hijo juntos?

La morena le miro seriamente.

-No lo sé.- Rukia se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la cocina- ¿Qué quieres cenar?

.

.

Estos dos amigos, los cuales han decidido, como Renji bien ha dicho, algo muy precipitado, no solo estaban a punto de cambiar sus vidas decidiendo tener un hijo, sino que ahora se encontraban viviendo juntos. No es lo mismo vivir solo que convivir con alguien más, sobretodo viviendo en las condiciones que lo hacían estos dos. Pero para seguir con esta historia, lo mejor es que vayamos unos meses adelante, tras el tercer intento fallido.


	7. Notas de autor

Odio este tipo de notas de autor, creo que todos lo hacemos, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar que sentía que debía decir algo al menos. La verdad es que se me han juntado varios problemas que no me permiten escribir, al igual que tengo un gran bloqueo (los odios mucho). Sinceramente pienso que si escribo algo sería todo angst y podría estropear alguno de mis fics y no quiero eso por lo que si consigo hacer algo de ese tipo intento que sea algún one-shot o drabble.

No sé cuando lograre actualizar algo, estoy leyendo mis fics para ver si consigo inspirarme para poder escribir y así mejorar algo mi animo y esperar a que se solucionen algo mis problemas.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia.


End file.
